


The Chemicals Between Us

by solarismagnum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarismagnum/pseuds/solarismagnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new villain has taken to the streets of Central City and the Flash might need some help taking him down.</p>
<p>He might have gotten more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The other fic is frustrating me so I decided to break out of that universe for a bit. Besides, Barry and Oliver need to get laid more often. They definitely need to get laid more often than I write porn. This has not been beta'd.

This had all been a huge mistake.

Barry was having trouble with a metahuman, an unfortunate sod that Cisco had dubbed “The Pollinator”, due to his ability to spread unusual pollen everywhere he went. It was the consequence of getting his rocks off in a greenhouse when the Particle Accelerator exploded. The Pollinator had recently taken upon himself a quest of vengeance against people he didn’t like (so original for a metahuman, really), which meant he’d been lobbing clusters of pollen that made his enemies unbearably horny. 

Saving people from that had been less of a success than any of the STAR Labs team had liked, and Barry had narrowly escaped the pollen’s effect by running back to the lab. They had mostly blown away during the trip (and oh god, he hoped he hadn’t doomed anyone to uncontrollable lust on the way). After some discussion they’d agreed that the best way to fight the Pollinator was from a distance, and that meant they needed one particular archer that was capable with dealing with metahumans.

Oliver had gotten the next flight out to Central City. Barry steeled himself for the awkward conversations to come and tried not to think about the situation. About Oliver’s well-defined chest, whatever deity had given him the idea of wearing leather pants to his night job, or that one magazine with the beachside photo shoot that he definitely hadn’t stolen while helping Iris move out. Thinking about any of those things twisted his stomach in knots. 

It was a little easier not to think about it while Oliver was there. Teaming up with him was always so exciting and even though his motorcycle could hardly keep up, Barry was thrilled to know that Oliver was watching his back and doing his best to keep up. It was like being able to share his speed, if only a little.

They’d chased the Pollinator to a warehouse on the outskirts of town, on a plot of land that Barry was pretty sure belonged to some pot growers that were currently doing time in Iron Heights. Shutting it down had been a massive operation by the CCPD, as they’d had the facilities to produce industrial amounts of weed. It was still a hell of a hideout for someone who liked plants as much as the Pollinator did. And he was using it, as many new plants had been added recently.

Barry was the bait, zipping around empty tables and detritus while looking for the Pollinator. Oliver was hiding in the shadows, having parkoured his way up the side of the building and in through a window to the rafters. In the twilight, he was difficult to see up above.

One of the ferns shook and Barry rushed over, only to find the Pollinator missing. “Looking for me, Flash? That might not be so easy as you think.” Barry sighed and went searching again.

There was a whisper in his earpiece. “That sounds like a recording,” Oliver hissed.

Barry nodded slightly and came to a stop. “So why don’t you save me the trouble and come on out? It’s not going to take long for me to search this place up and down.”

“But why should I, when I have you exactly where I want you?” The voice echoed and this time Barry could hear the tinny sound of speakers. 

He tapped his earpiece. “Guys, I need you to-”

Barry was cut off by a small explosion, then another. Pollen erupted into the air in small bursts, growing bigger and louder with each new explosion. 

“It’s a trap!” Oliver yelled, running along the rafters toward the window he’d come in. It was all for nothing though, as pollen began to spray from the air vents.

“Meet you outside,” It was a short trip for Barry. He had plenty of time to scout around. There was still no sign of the Pollinator, but there _was_ a shed not too far from the warehouse. Upon further exploration, it looked like some kind of makeshift lab. Most of the chemicals and equipment were gone, but the most important part remained - a safety shower.

He dashed back out to find Oliver, who had come back down and was coughing from so much pollen. His hoodie was covered in thick yellow residue that hardly budged with each cough. There was no way Barry could carry him like that. Even with his metabolism, he’d endanger them both. Barry frowned. 

“There’s a place you can wash off nearby. On the property, even.”

Oliver didn’t move. “Barry, you need to go.”

“I need to show you where that shed is.”

Oliver wore a stiff expression but made to follow Barry. They walked at a painfully slow pace to the shed, Oliver coughing along the way. All Barry wanted to do was rush him back to STAR Labs to get cured, but he could hardly imagine what Oliver was feeling right now - the way his blood pumped through his veins, bulging his pants in that unforgiving leather.

A shiver ran up Barry’s spine. Oh god.

He opened the door to the shed, gesturing for Oliver to go in. “I can, uh, stay out here while you shower.”

Oliver pressed his free hand against the door. “Go back to STAR Labs. Get Caitlin a sample so we can prevent this.”

“I’m not leaving you behind.” He pressed a specific part of his chest emblem. “I’m turning off comms.”

“I can deal with this, Barry,” Oliver said. “But you need to leave.” Barry took the moment to stare at him, at how he hard he was trying not to tremble and hide his own arousal. How beautiful was he under that uniform, all scars and muscle?

Barry leaned forward and whispered into Oliver’s ear - the one without an earpiece. “I can help you,” he said, perhaps a little more breathy than he intended. But Oliver was so close, so needy in his own way, and Barry had always been eager to help.

He felt Oliver’s body tense against him. His right arm lifted, then paused. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Would you want to do this without the pollen?”

Barry looked away. He could feel his cheeks turning red. “... Yeah.”

It was embarrassing, but it was enough. Oliver pressed the button on his earpiece and tossed it away. Barry’s stomach sank. Did everyone at STAR Labs just hear that? Would they think about it? He was not about to ponder that thought any further.

And he couldn’t, not with the way Oliver looked at him or the way he grabbed Barry’s wrist and dragged him inside. The pollen had to be getting to him now, but he was still so in control. Barry closed the door shut behind him, slamming it harder than he’d intended to, but Oliver had just slipped the hoodie off like it was a second skin and his shirt hinted at all the glorious muscle underneath.

Barry swallowed and removed his hood. “Uh…” Getting out of the Flash costume wasn’t so simple and it’s not like he had a plan or anything, but Oliver was so close.

So close, and staring at him hungrily. Barry waited for the snappy retort to come, but suddenly Oliver’s lips were too busy pressing against his own that he couldn’t be bothered to think about it. Barry could taste the pollen on his breath but he didn’t care. He _needed_ that kiss and the noise Oliver was making against his mouth. Why had they never done this before?

Oliver pressed their bodies closer together and Barry arched against him. He could feel the hardness against his thigh and if they beat this, Barry would probably fantasize about Oliver being that turned on by him and not freaky sex pollen. The way Oliver rutted against him was needy and desperate, which gave Barry little patience for the fabric that separated them. 

It took him barely a few seconds to pull away from Oliver and strip the both of them. The expression on Oliver’s face as he realized they were naked was more than worth it. Barry kissed him this time, though the pollen’s influence kept it less than affectionate. He could kiss him for real some other time. Maybe.

He ran his hands along Oliver’s chest, yearning to explore each scar and tattoo. The curiosity was apparently reciprocated, as Oliver ran callused fingers along firm calf muscles and his ass. Barry shuddered all too quickly from the feel of it, but Oliver paused.

“You just vibrated,” he said curiously.

Barry blushed again. “Yeah that uh, kinda happens when I get really into things.”

Oliver’s grin was positively wicked.

Without warning he lifted Barry up and shoved him against the wall. Barry groaned but made little move to fight it. Rather, he wrapped his legs around Oliver’s back and grinned back. “Do your worst.”

“Not on the first date,” Oliver purred, biting Barry’s neck. Barry dug his nails against Oliver’s shoulder blade, making the other man moan and buck against him. Their erections brushed against each other, and damned if it wasn’t the most amazing thing Barry had ever felt. Oliver tried to angle himself to keep both cocks in contact but his precision faltered. Barry reached between them, pressing their erections together.

“Keep going,” Barry said. Oliver thrust towards with a frenzied pace and Barry vibrated more with each wave of pleasure. His hand vibrated with the rest of him, and Oliver pressed against it just enough to send himself over the edge. Barry felt drops of come spray against his hand and stomach and he moaned, wishing that Oliver would do it again. Oliver had other ideas, pressing a hand against Barry’s own to increase the pressure on his cock. He was finished but he still had Barry’s back.

And front, as it were.

Oliver placed hungry kisses along Barry’s jaw and neck, his stubble scratching into the skin. Barry moaned his name and vibrated more. Oliver bit his neck and sucked and it was all over as Barry came.

They didn’t move immediately. Barry rested against the wall and Oliver loosened his grip. They were both panting hard and neither could look the other in the eye.

“Thanks,” Barry said after a long, awkward silence. “For whatever that was.”

Oliver shook his head. “You were the one who helped me.”

“It was not that hard,” Barry teased, then laughed at himself. “I mean, it was definitely hard, but it was not difficult.”

For a moment, Oliver said nothing. Then his lips quirked upward slightly. “Call me the next time you want some good vibrations.”

Barry grinned. “I’m gonna hold you to that like you’re holding me now.”

“You wish.” Oliver was grinning at him, but there was more of a smile in that grin than usual.

“Why don’t you try me after we take out this metahuman?”

Oliver kissed him. “I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to create a remedy for the Pollinator's pollen, but things get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This turned into a chapter fic because I found it too much fun to throw sex pollen at these two. There's a ghost of a plot around here somewhere.

After working out all that lust, it had been really easy to think that heading to STAR Labs and trading off outfits caked in pollen for clean clothes would be the end of it. Caitlin now had samples to work with. She could put together some kind of cure to prevent the effects of the pollen from taking hold and then everyone could be back to their regular superheroing. Or whatever.

And that was how Barry ended up alone in a room with a shirtless Oliver Queen and a sample of a possible cure to administer. He had a panic button with comms in case something bad happened. Oliver had a few different instruments stuck to his body to monitor his vitals. Barry was staring at Oliver, not so much at his face, but at how beautiful he was. They had agreed to try things out once the Pollinator was locked away, but that didn’t mean Barry hadn’t thought about what round two with Oliver would be like.

That’s why he was down here while Caitlin and everyone else were monitoring from the main lab. Because if this didn’t work, someone needed to be with Oliver to deal with the side effects. 

“You need to restrain me.” What?

Barry looked at Oliver who, unlike himself, was definitely looking at Barry’s face. Barry’s slightly pink face. “I need to what?” That conjured up all kinds of images in his head, chains and bare skin and green leather. The pair of handcuffs stashed away in his investigation kit just in case.

Oliver rolled his shoulders. “If that drug doesn’t work and the pollen kicks in, I could hurt you.” His expression was genuine and a little soft. Barry wanted to kiss him. 

He swallowed hard and tried to clear his mind. “There are, uh, some zip ties in here if that’s okay.”

“Those will work for this,” Oliver replied, sitting back in the examination chair calmly.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Barry asked. It was hard to envision Oliver make himself vulnerable so easily. But for all that he seemed to be giving up control, he was still calling the shots.

“Barry,” Oliver said firmly. “If I’m not okay, then this city won’t be okay. This has to be done, and I’m the only normal person here who knows what it feels like to be hit with this stuff. I have to do this.” Oliver caught Barry’s gaze. “I trust you.”

Barry nodded and offered a mild grin. “I got this.”

Oliver rested his arms against the bars on either side of the chair as Barry pondered how much he was going to tie it. “Tie it around the bar - leave it loose enough so you don’t cut off my circulation, but tight enough that I can’t move easily.” Barry listened to his instructions and glanced at him as he pulled the ties closed. Oliver gave an approving nod.

“We good?” Barry asked. “You’re kinda the authority on tying people up here.”

Oliver smirked at him. “Safeword is Diggle. Just in case.”

Barry was sure he was blushing again. “You have no idea how much I wish the pollen wasn’t a thing right now.”

Administering the sample was simple enough. When Oliver was cooperating, he wasn’t that bad of a patient. 

“You’re blushing, Barry,” Oliver said with a hint of amusement.

Barry rubbed his face with his hand as if that could somehow change his hue. “It’s just, uh, well you let me tie you to a chair and you know, in my line of work I have a close proximity to handcuffs-” and a father figure who carried them, which was a bitter pill to swallow at the moment. “And when you’re around handcuffs a lot it’s really easy to think about the _other_ way people use handcuffs and uh... I tied you to a chair and I have your permission to have my wicked way with you if science fails and that is really, unbelievably hot despite everything.” 

Oliver smirked. “Never would’ve figured you for someone who liked tying people up.”

Oh god, his face was going to be red forever. “It never crossed my mind that you would let me, even after what happened in the greenhouse.”

“Have you thought a lot about what happened there?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Barry looked down at the floor. “I can’t stop thinking about it. It’s not like that stuff is still in my system but no one has ever looked at me like that before. It’d be easy enough to blame it on the pollen, but you still want to give things a shot when all this is over. And maybe this whole thing with the Pollinator has left me with sex on the brain, but I can’t stop thinking about _you_.” 

He looked up again to see what Oliver’s reaction was. His smirk had softened into a smile. “You have no idea how charming you are, Barry.”

“Some people prefer to call it ‘annoying’, but I’ll take it.” So he was beaming a little. Maybe. “They, and I guess me too, wonder what you see in me.”

“I’d tell you, but it’s not working.”

Barry blinked. “What’s not working?” Had he said something wrong? Was he making things awkward? He didn’t want to screw this up so soon.

“The drug isn’t working.” _Oh._

Oliver’s vitals were mostly normal. They’d changed slightly, but it was enough for Barry to notice all the same. “What do you need me to do?”

“There’s lubricant in the pocket of my hoodie,” Oliver replied with a nod.

“Is that normal?”

Oliver snorted. “In case it was necessary after last time.” Count on the Arrow to be prepared for everything. 

Barry rummaged quickly and pulled out the bottle. It was a travel size, but convenient all the same. He held it up for Oliver to see.

“Come over here,” Oliver said, lifting his head to urge Barry closer.

Taking those steps should have been easier, but Barry was at a loss. He wasn’t exactly experienced with this sort of thing. It might have been a cakewalk for a former playboy, but it was considerably more difficult to make a move without the pollen’s haze of arousal to drive him. Now that he knew Oliver needed his help, he was suddenly more aware of everything around them. The sterile, scientific environment they were currently trapped in, the casual but slightly wrinkled clothes he’d put on today, the fact that Oliver was currently tied to a chair and completely at the mercy of pollen and Barry himself - it was too much for him to deal with. He froze.

“Barry!” Oliver hissed, pulling at his restraints. “Now!” The color was draining from his face and his pupils had dilated. As more time passed, his heart rate was increasing and his vitals were gradually more erratic.

Barry swallowed hard and rushed to Oliver’s side, lube held tightly in his hand. “I don’t know what to do,” he said, looking at Oliver pleadingly.

“Tell me more about the things you can’t stop thinking about,” Oliver murmured, too dazed to be curious. 

“I’ve never been with a man before,” Barry replied, climbing onto Oliver’s lap. He hoped he was trembling more from potential arousal than nervousness.

Either way, Oliver didn’t care. He leaned in to nip at Barry’s neck, taking in the scent of him. “You did once,” he said.

“Okay, I’ve never done anything with a man that involved penetration,” he grumbled. “But I would’ve let you do it then. I still would.”

Oliver nuzzled his neck and tugged at his restraints. “I could bend you over the table over there and fuck you so hard they would hear you upstairs.” His voice was almost a purr, which sent a chill down Barry’s spine in spite of the blush that spread across his skin with renewed vigor.

“Not like this,” Barry replied, pressing his free hand to Oliver’s chest in order to push him back down. “I know that you know what you’re doing when it comes to sex, but I want you to do it because you want to. Because you want me.”

Oliver kissed his neck softly, as gentle as he could be under the strain of the pollen. Barry could feel the hint of restraint and it strengthened his nerve. This was a battle they were _both_ fighting. The Flash and the Arrow, teaming up once again.

He reached down and undid Oliver’s jeans. Oliver arched up towards his hands - good grief, he’d gone commando for this. Barry lifted his hand away to pour some lube on it and was met with a groan of protest. He kissed Oliver’s temple as he tried to pour it indiscriminately all over his hand. Sure, some of it had gotten on both of their pants, but that was hardly a problem in the scheme of things.

“I need you, Barry,” Oliver groaned. Barry responded by wrapping his hand around Oliver’s cock, running his fingers along it experimentally.

“I want that to be true,” he replied, squeezing his fingers around Oliver’s cock. Oliver kissed under his jaw, moaning in appreciation. “I want you to show me some time. There are all kinds of rumors about what you’re like in bed, Oliver Queen, and I want to know which ones are true.”

Before Oliver could come up with some kind of witty retort, Barry carefully vibrated his fingers. He’d thought about trying it on himself sometime but had never had the time or place to practice. 

No time like the present.

“Fuck!” Oliver cried out in surprise, arching off of the chair as best he could under Barry’s weight. Once he was used to the sensation, he bucked into Barry’s hand eagerly. Barry wriggled his fingers around him, vibrating as he went. 

“Someday,” Barry murmured, teasing. He couldn’t help rutting against Oliver’s leg. Listening to Oliver - the panting, the moaning, the heartbeat Barry could just barely make out with his super hearing under the rest of the noise - it was the kind of thing fantasies were made of. Fantasies were great, but Barry wanted more than that. He wanted to explore the rest of Oliver before diving right in. He wanted an Oliver that was free to reciprocate, whose deft and calloused hands would guide them through something more satisfying than this. Something mutual.  
The best Oliver could do was attack any visible skin with his mouth. Kissing, nipping, biting, moaning into his skin - Oliver was limited and hungry for more, appreciative though he was. Once Barry had found a good rhythm with his fingers, he found Oliver’s mouth and kissed him hard. Oliver kissed back, sloppy and desperate and dizzy with arousal. He bucked into Barry’s hand frantically, moaning into his mouth. Barry focused on changing the pressure he applied with his fingers, pumping just erratically enough that it kept Oliver off balance. It wasn’t long before Oliver was crying out again, arching up against Barry’s body and spilling come on both of their clothes.

Barry shifted to kiss Oliver’s cheek, allowing him more room to catch his breath. “I hope you think of me,” he murmured, hoping it was too quiet for Oliver to hear. He wrapped his arms around Oliver, leaning close as he settled back to normal. The machines around them made less worrying sounds - Oliver’s heart rate was improving rapidly. 

Once Barry was sure Oliver was alright, he got up to find fresh changes of clothes for both of them. He wanted to thank whoever had come up with the idea of STAR Labs sweatpants (if they hadn’t died in the accelerator incident). It was easier than trying to find a new outfit for Ollie to wear.

When Barry came back to the room, Oliver was staring at the space in front of him, staring at the space where Barry had just been. Barry wondered if he had left too soon.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, setting the clothes down on a nearby table.

“Come here,” Oliver said, nodding for Barry to come forward.

He did. “Are you okay to be unbound now?”

Oliver looked at Barry. He was so tired, yet he could looked at Barry like he was staring straight into his soul. It freaked Barry out a little. “Are you?”

Barry shook his head. “I don’t-”

He was met with a downward glance from Oliver. Barry was still unbearably hard, but he was at a loss for what to do about it. The pollen partnership had been all about relieving side effects, but Barry hadn’t come into contact with any of it. He’d made sure of that!

But Oliver read him like a book. “You’re not finished. Come here,” he said firmly.

“But you said we wouldn’t try anything until this was over!” Barry replied.

Oliver shrugged his damnable broad shoulders like it was nothing. Like it didn’t even bother him that he was still tied to a chair. “I can barely touch you right now. But I want you to finish. I want to see it.”

It sent shivers down Barry’s spine, all the way down below his stomach. Without thinking, he made his way back over to the chair. Oliver spread his legs to give Barry more room to perch. It was a little more difficult to manage now that Barry was thinking more about touching himself, but Oliver shifted as best he could to accommodate. The chemical-driven lust was out of his system, making him more rapt with attention.

“Lean on me if you need to,” Oliver said, “but I’m not sure how much you need me at all. You have quite the imagination.”

Barry reached between his legs and into his pants, grabbing his cock. He leaned his head against Oliver’s shoulder, and the vigilante was quick to nuzzle close. Barry sighed at the feeling of rough stubble against his skin - Oliver was as prickly as ever.

“Give me something to think about, Barry,” Oliver mused into his ear. “Show me I need to return the favor.”

Barry nodded against him, stroking himself as Oliver spoke. “Should I say-?” he began to ask.

“No,” Oliver replied. “You’ve said enough. Just think.”

So Barry did. He thought about the shed outside the greenhouse, the feel of Oliver’s hands against his skin. He thought about the force behind those hands, hands so strong they could slam even the Flash against any surface. Barry thought about being bent over that table, being pressed firmly into the cold metal while Oliver fucked him with shameless abandon. He thought of the warm skin against his, of the firm muscles helping him balance that he could explore one night or on a lazy morning, when he and Oliver didn’t have to be anywhere and could make love well into the afternoon. He stroked himself at a steady pace while Oliver murmured into his skin, grinning wider as Barry’s breathing became more labored. Barry found it easier to keep going, knowing that Oliver wanted him this way. 

“Come for me, Barry,” Oliver whispered, and that was all it took. Barry could fantasize all he wanted, but Oliver’s presence was reality. Oliver’s desire was also a reality, and it was better than any fantasy Barry could come up with. 

He slumped against Oliver, panting and sated for the moment. At this rate, the pollen wasn’t the only thing that was going to drive Barry crazy before this was over.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://sigmundite.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
